


TAKE ME BACK TO YESTERDAY

by StarWars1977



Category: Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:37:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8118424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWars1977/pseuds/StarWars1977
Summary: Leia's thoughs of their life together





	

TAKE ME BACK TO YESTERDAY.

 

Han, so much has happened to us in our lives together. You  
took me so many places…you took me out of the holding cell,  
took me to safety..to the place where I could continue to help  
The Rebellion…Took me away from Hoth, took me to Endor  
where our love bloomed and took us both on a new adventure  
of mind, body and spirit.

You took me for your bride and took pride in the conception,  
birth and raising of our son. 

You took a chance in my world…and gave it all you had, but,  
it took something from you..the essence of you were …So…  
that life took you back, but I understood.

Those places you took me were a time of joy, sorrow, strife, trial,  
ecstasy and hope. But, I wish you could take me to one more place,  
Han…back to yesterday…when you were still alive.


End file.
